TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to an absorbent surgical dressing, more particularly to a dressing comprising an internally situated absorbent pad and an envelope layer which at least at the wound side has a lattice structure which does not stick to the wound. The invention also concerns a process for the manufacture of such a surgical dressing.